Tomas
| birth_place = Aarhus, Denmark | genre = Technopop, house | occupation = Singer | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = | website = www.nevergreen.com }} Tomas Christiansen (born 12 November 1969), better known by his stage name Tomas N'evergreen, is a pop singer from Aarhus, Denmark. The singles "Since You've Been Gone" and "Everytime (I See Your Smile)" were on top ten lists throughout Eastern Europe for more than a year and are still staples on FM radio. His debut album "Since You've Been Gone" was a huge smash especially in Russia where it topped the charts and sold hundreds of thousands of units. Not bad for the once relatively unknown artist known to his friends home in Denmark as Tomas Christiansen. The album achieved this success without any promotion. Tomas's record label Mega Records was bought out by the German company Edel Music and a decision was made not to promote the release. This bit of bad news was enough to make Tomas's co-producer and musical collaborator Jacob Johansen leave the project. Tomas determined to share this extraordinary album with the world continued on as a solo act. The album was meticulously recorded over a two year period in Europe and America with some of the world's finest musical talent supporting Tomas. Strings were provided by the Budapest Symphony Orchestra, backing vocals were done by singers who back Stevie Wonder. The multi talented Tomas also pulled a trick out of Stevie Wonder's handbook by playing all the instruments on the smash single "Since You've Been Gone". The album's mixing was done by the Los Angeles technician John Van Nest who mixed Michael Jackson's HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I album and at times can hear the influence of Michael Jackson on the record. Somehow, someway the first single caught on in Russia and the rest you could say is pop history. To think Tomas's musical began his career giving his parents concerts as a child banging on a drum kit made of paint cans and pots and pans! Tomas has followed up the success of the album with the hit singles "Just Another Love Song", and "She Believes in Gold" and he is continuously on tour throughout the world. Tomas is currently in the studio putting the finishing touches on his eagerly anticipated follow up album to "Since You've Been Gone". In 2009 he participated in the Russian National Selection to the Eurovision Song Contest 2009. On 6 February 2010 Tomas participated and won Dansk Melodi Grand Prix with Christina Chanée. They represented Denmark at the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 with the song "In a Moment Like This", placing fourth with 149 points. The huge success of the duo Chanee & n'evergreen in Scandinavia and Europe led to a joint album release in May 2010, and the prolonged tour to support it. In early 2011 n'evergreen recorded another duet, this time with the Russian star, Kristina Orbakaitė. Composition called "Something about secrets" was written by Tomas two years ago in English, but subsequently musicians decided to sing in Russian. In the end of 2012 Tomas made a present to his fans and recorded one more successful duet in Russian with singer/songwriter Leonid Agutin, song "Ay ay ay". The latest song "Falling For You" (feat. A-Studio), all written by Tomas and presented in early 2014, went to upper positions in music charts throughout the country and abroad. It is representing Kazakhstan at the North Vision Song Contest. Singles Soundtracks Soundtracks containing Tomas N'evergreen songs: * Humørkortstativsælgerens søn (Edel-Mega EMR 014159-2, 2002) * All inclusive, или Всё включено! (Парадиз, 2012) * Всё включено 2 (Парадиз, 2013) * Любовь-морковь 2 (Реал-Дакота, 2008) Compilations * N'evergreen appears on the compilation album Мой HiT #1. Videography Music videos have been made for: * Every Time (I See Your Smile) (2000) * Since You've Been Gone (2003) * Just Another Love Song (2004) * She Believes in Gold (2005) * I Play for You (2007) * In a Moment Like This (2010) * Taina Bez Tain (Something About Secrets) (with Kristina Orbakaite) (2011) * Ay ay ay (with Leonid Agutin) (2012) See also *Kazakhstan *A-Studio *Falling For You *North Vision Song Contest 13 Category:Artists Category:NVSC 13 artists Category:NVSC winners